The invention relates, generally, to carbonated beverage delivery systems, and, more particularly, to a supply tank for such systems that automatically delivers a predetermined amount of beverage components.
As is known in the art, a typical carbonated beverage delivery system includes separate sources of carbon dioxide, syrup and water stored separately. These beverage components are mixed together in the appropriate amounts to produce a desired carbonated beverage. Such beverage systems are typically found in fast food restaurants and other similar establishments where carbonated beverages are sold in large quantities. One such beverage system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,921 issued to Nesser.
Typically, the syrup is stored in one or two storage tanks on the premises of the establishment which are periodically resupplied from a semi-trailer having a large volume syrup supply tank. These supply tanks typically have a capacity sufficient to supply three or more restaurant storage tanks. Unfortunately, the existing supply tanks do not include a reliable and inexpensive metering means for accurately measuring the amount of syrup delivered from the supply tank to each storage tank. This shortcoming is significant because syrup suppliers and purchasers are very sensitive to and demand that the amount of syrup ordered equals the precise amount of syrup actually delivered.
Thus, a syrup supply tank that can automatically meter a precise, known amount of syrup to a carbonated beverage system storage tank thereby to prevent over or under filling is desired.